


The Ereri Week Collection

by shingekicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballet AU, Cap 2 au, Eren has trouble remembering things, Eren's psychotic and has no memory for a while, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, but only in the Cap 2 au, casual mention of grisly murder, more tags to come as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekicorn/pseuds/shingekicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of prompts for ereri week 2015. </p><p>Day 6: Storm </p><p>Eren's moods tend to affect his surroundings.</p><p>Levi had noticed this when he first arrived, how the room brightened with Eren's smile and dulled when he turned angry. How thunderclouds rumbled in the distance when his brow furrowed and his teeth began to bare themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Pining: Cap 2 au

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO WEEKS AGO WHEN I STARTED THINKING ABOUT ERERI WEEK I HAD THE BRIGHT IDEA TO DO A CAP 2 AU AND HERE WE ARE AND I'M SCREAMING-
> 
> Long story short it's been a year since I saw Cap 2 so the events of this au are not in any sort of epic narrative...I just write scenes as they come to me. I really just want to torture someone with the potential of this au so
> 
> posted unedited since my editor is busy and kinda hates me for reasons I entirely deserve rn

Levi Lucas Ackerman is born on a frigid Christmas morning.

Unknown to the doctors, or his mother, or his uncle Kenny (who was watching Star Trek in the hospital waiting room and hoping the damn kid didn't kill his sister, she'd been in labor so long), this was the second time he had been given to the world. His tiny body had wails one long, anguished cry before becoming silent. Kuchel was given her new baby boy, was congratulated by the nurses, and their small family began their new lives.

Kuchel often comments he is unusually grabby for a baby. He never seems to want to leave her arms, even when he figures out how to walk.

 

 

When Levi is five, and his mother was doing so many job interviews to hopefully get them out of their small, cold apartment, he suddenly remembers something that seemed so _important_ that he asks his mother immediately before thinking about it.

“Mom, where's Eren?”

Kuchel stares at her son for a long time. Levi's face, though filled with baby fat and so many edges still round, looks so serious. She would have asked if Eren was one of his little friends from daycare but several things made that question moot. One was the fact Levi didn't like interacting with other kids. Two was the fact his daycare was on break.

Three was the fact 'Eren' also happens to be one of the words Levi had repeated when he was learning to talk. She hadn't ever remembered teaching it to him.

 

 

When Levi is six he begins making crayon scribbles. Stick figures with lines coming from their waists and boxes on their hips. His teacher and mother mistakes them for clothes no matter how much he corrects them.

They all think his pictures were a story or a cartoon. After the fifth harsh reprimand to his stupid teacher who thought his tall blonde stick was his nice neighbor, he stopped showing them to adults entirely. The desk in his room becomes filled with crinkled papers featuring all sorts of things. There are big pink blobs that took up entire pages. There are big puffy clouds that looked like they hid faces with lots of teeth.

Levi's favorites are of the stick with messy brown hair that turned into a pink blob with messy brown hair. That one recieves special pictures with the tall blonde stick and the stick with the necklace. Sometimes a stick with glasses rides on his blobby shoulders.

Kuchel mentions it to Kenny over the phone a few times.

“It's the damndest thing. He has names for all of them.”

Kenny sighs, a clicking noise over the line making Kuchel think he was cleaning his gun collection while talking again. She loves her brother dearly but his lifestyle is one she very well doesn't approve of. “Maybe the kids one of them creative types. He'll write a book if ya' give 'im the chance.”

“No...I asked him. He said they were his soldiers.”

“I blame the History Channel. War documentaries. Shit sticks with kids, ya know.”

 

 

Eventually Kuchel just refers to every brown haired figure on paper as “Eren” and found she was usually correct. Levi is happy that she finally undersands

 

 

When Levi is ten, everything suddenly snaps into place when he punches a kid named Farlan Church in the face.

It starts with a headache. But then again Farlan had hit him in the head, so he doesn't think much of it. His mother comes to school and scolds him and he stares at the floor as she and the principal discuss his punishment, and he ignores the pounding in his skull. To the side Farlan seems to do the same.

Once he goes home and gets sent to bed without supper, his head explodes.

The tears begin to pour out of his eyes uncontrollably when the memories came back. He remembers it all. He remembers his mother dying. He remembers sitting in the room with her corpse. He remembers his first kill. He remembers being abandoned in the cold Underground with no sun.

He remembers Isabel and Farlan.

He remembers Erwin and Mike and Hanji.

He remembers his squad.

He remembers Eren.

He remembers _wanting._ He _wanted_ so badly, the both of them did. He remembers a promise between two bodies that never came true because his very last memory of Eren were cold eyes of that damned blue green mixture that peeked up at him through a halo of blood.

He remembers his final days with Eren's name on his lips, sincere regret and emotion coming forward for the first time in years, and in this new life he remembers every childhood instance of suddenly thinking he _needs to find Eren._

The next day he and Farlan Church nearly start crying when they see each other again. They don't speak about the memories, not then, but they do share one embrace on the school dodgeball court before wandering off to a lone corner together. Levi's demeanor suddenly changes to the bafflement of his classmates and his teachers worriedly put notes on his next report card.

They say he acts too serious for someone his age.

 

 

Isabel comes to him a few short years later. Farlan, bless his soul, is the only child in school who Levi can call a friend. Other children piss him off because they complain about stupid things and don't truly understand just how lucky they are. The first time he hears a classmate say they would rather die than own clothes that were out of style, he wants to break their neck.

Farlan understands though. Farlan holds him back and reminds him that they don't _know_. This is the only life they had ever lived and they never knew any better.

But then Kuchel, who had found work as a social worker for women like herself, women with seedy pasts filled with regret, brought home a small redhead girl who starts crying when she meets her new big brother.

Kuchel thought Levi had scared the poor girl at first, but then they both smile-huge tear filled smiles that look more befitting of dying men given water-and clutch to each other like they never want to be separated.

 

 

Sometimes Isabel says something, or throws herself into something, with a passion and excitement so large and loud that Levi has to blink and remind himself who he's looking at. For the first time he notices that Eren and Isabels eyes are nearly exactly the same.

It hurts a lot more than he expects it to.

 

 

He's still terrible at art, he finds. But the memories burning in his skull want a way out so he continues to take the class at school and carry a small sketchbook. It takes years for him to finally get any progress. He takes anatomy books from the school, ignores the flash of anger at the skinless muscular model that reminds him too much of the monsters that destroyed so many lives, and learns how bodies are supposed to look when put on paper.

Over time the shapeless pink blobs from childhood become more defined.

By the time he reaches junior year, a portrait of Eren sits on his desk. It's crude and doesn't truly give Eren the honor he deserves, but seeing his face again is comforting.

 

 

Kuchel doesn't talk about family much, what with their strained relationships, but one day receives a phone call. Two of their relatives were murdered in their home. Levi freezes, awaits the news of a boy filled with anger coming to the rescue of the young daughter, but when the phone call ends no such news comes. Levi clenches his hands as his mother nonchalantly talks about his cousin Mikasa going to live with her grandfather.

The Ackerman family doesn't do reunions or holidays, so in the end he never does see her.

 

 

His mother asks why he doesn't date. Levi tells her the person he wants isn't around anymore. She pats his shoulder and tells him there are more fish in the sea, and Levi doesn't have it in him to tell her how desperately he only wants one person.

 

 

Hanji finds him in his first year of college, and they go _on and on_ about reincarnation during their shared class. Every week it's a new theory. Farlan only briefly remembers them from the time before his death, so he has to learn to handle their excessive energy. Levi only settles back into a routine he feels never truly stopped.

It's almost comforting, in a way. Another person who understands the dueling memories constantly butting into their lives, specifically the memories of the military and the war that eventually took his life. But since Hanji is Hanji they always ask the questions that are both what he needed and what he never wanted to hear.

The day they finally learn he's still in love, he breaks a bottle against the wall and holds in the scream that bubbles in his throat whenever he remembers just how Eren died.

 

 

He dreams, sometimes. Memories of his life before, both as nightmares and as pleasant visions of the moments he cherished. Eren's smile is just as precious as ever. It's hard to discern between memory and fantasy when warmth envelops them both and his heart feels lighter than it ever has.

He wakes in a cold sweat when that smile turns bloody, and Eren's corpse rasps a cold “I love you” as a torn and bitten hand caresses his face.

 

 

By the time Erwin finds him the bastard has long since recovered his memories and is planning something new. He puts a file down, smiling warmly but oh so cunning, and talks about a new objective he's been working on. The envelope containing the file only says one word.

**L.E.G.I.O.N.**

Levi already knows his answer, but he makes Erwin beg for it anyway. If there was one curse that came with the memories, of the knowledge that none of them can enjoy the current world in ignorant bliss, it was the restlessness in his limbs that wanted him to fight for something humanity no longer needed.

Farlan lacks that, he had died too soon, but they both know he'll follow Levi into hell if need be. Isabel too. Hanji shares one knowing look with him from across the table and suddenly the shitty food court in their university becomes a meeting for veterans.

 

 

L.E.G.I.O.N. was designed from the start to be an agency of international security. Its roots began in the second world war with a man named Dot Pixis who was too smart for his own good and subtly took care of issues that would have changed the world if allowed to reach public knowledge.

Erwin takes those roots of a fledgling organization and turns it into something much stronger than the Scouting Legion of the past. Levi works his way to the top and isn't surprised when familiar faces appear in the crowds of suits. It starts with Petra, sweet smiling Petra who nearly cries when she sees her new team leader and continues on from there.

College dropout Connie Springer, who aces all physical tests and whose psych report says his smiling face is a carefully constructed one.

Budding artist Jean Kirschstein, who reportedly has been in therapy for nightmares since the sixth grade.

Child prodigy Armin Arlert, who demands entrance into the organization upon graduation and hacks Erwin's defense systems just to put his name on the radar.

Junior MMA champion Mikasa Ackerman, who lacks her red scarf but gives Levi the same angry stare she had before, as if he was still responsible for the pain of her loved ones.

Eren never appears. Years pass and the agents of L.E.G.I.O.N. learn to make peace with his absence. Once a year they all gather in the cafeteria and share a single shot of terrible alcohol in remembrance.

They all know Levi was the last one to see him alive. No one asks him about it. They understand.

 

 

The portraits of Eren improve once Levi discovers the wonders of online art tutorials. Classes never helped much, his progress was slow, but the tutorials can be paused and Levi can alter the steps to what suits him. A new picture, this one in colored pencil, hangs in his room.

This one is of the freer moments, where Eren screamed in delight as he took to the sky in his gear.

 

 

The mission is supposed to be simple. Transport Sannes, the dirty bastard, to headquarters for interrogation. Sannes is left gagged, tied, and stripped of all means of escape in the backseat as Mikasa takes the wheel and Levi phones in their location. They had done countless missions like this and nothing ever went wrong.

Until a bullet pierces the windshield and Sannes's brains decorate the seat.

It goes all to hell, after that. The car crashes, Sannes body left inside crumpled against the seat, guns are drawn. Punches thrown. Their assailant is merciless and precise. He's filthy, with overgrown hair framing a masked face and black paint covering every inch around his eyes. Mikasa shoots him in the arm only for him to throw her off the overpass and reveal a prosthetic hidden by a sleeve.

She grabs at his face as he throws her, and the mask comes off.

Levi forgets how to shoot when he sees dulled green lock onto him.

“Eren?”

Eren, broad and muscular and with face angles too sharp for him and weapons too brutal, only stares at him before drawing a handgun from the folds of his coat.

“Who the hell is Eren?”

 


	2. Day 2: Summer Job: Ballet au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a lot of weird people on the subway. The hot guy with a truckload of tutus really shouldn't be so attention grabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see the Cap 2 au hurt you. 
> 
> Good. 
> 
> I's coming back tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway: For day 2 I decided to use the prompt I mentioned on tumblr a while back. In which Levi finds an entertaining person to watch as he commutes to work. This is ALSO unedited seeing as how my editor is busy and hates me as a person for procrastinating. I totally deserve it though.

Normally summer in the tea shop doesn't amount to much. No one wants hot tea when its hot out, so the customers only come in for the disgusting iced drinks Petra loves to make so much and Levi gets to cut his ours back. In the end Levi gets to spend a majority of his summer finishing off his Netflix queue and maintaining the illusion that he gets enough sleep at night. 

This year things go a bit off kilter, and it's all because of the  _ fucking  _ Tutu Guy.

It starts on the subway. It always fucking starts on the subway because the subway is where the weirdest beings humanity has to offer decide to converge. Levi has seen some serious _ shit  _ on the subway over the years. There was the grown man in the sparkly booty shorts, the woman wearing only a bikini and copious amounts of green body paint, the homeless person of questionable gender who talked to the posters and smelled like diapers-anyone who lived in the city could say the same. It was especially bad during the summer because the subway tunnels got hot and people wore less. The weirdos had their time to shine.

Tutu Guy was one of those weirdos.

The first time Levi saw Tutu Guy, it was hot as balls and his patience was already thin.

He shoots through the doors right before they close, panting heavily, and his caramel skin is drenched in sweat. One headphone is in his ear, the other is dangling down and getting caught under the strap to a small shoulder bag. Levi pauses the music on his iPod when he notices what the guy has clutched in his brown muscled arms.

There were at least twenty fluffy multicolored tutus.

What the  _ fuck. _

The guy, if he can even be called a guy his face is so youthful and childlike, ends up dropping about six as he tries to catch his breath. He curses under his breath in German and flexes as he crouches down to pick them up. Levi frowns with the realization Tutu Guy is wearing a very tight tank top under the mess of color in his arms.

His frown gets worse when Tutu Guy gets off, still trying to hold the big ball of color together, and he sees Tutu Guy is also wearing unbearably tight pants.

He tells everyone at the shop about Tutu Guy, but leaves out the part about his perfect ass.

 

 

 The next time he sees Tutu Guy, he's carrying one of those bags you only see on crazy soccer moms and humming 'Ode to Joy' under his breath. His headphones are both in and Levi can see his iPod tucked into an arm band. He's still wearing the tight clothes, just inverted in color.

This time Levi notices his eyes are startlingly pretty.

Tutu Guy boards the train, a little out of breath but still humming, and sets his massive mommy bag down so he can roll his shoulder and smile at an elderly Spanish grandmother passing him to take the last seat. Levi glances down and notices the mommy bag is completely filled with those little snack packets of cracker sticks and cheese, and cartons of apple juice.

Levi's brow shoots up and Tutu Guy leans against the wall of the train car without a care. Their eyes meet briefly and Tutu Guy looks away and bites his lip.

That day at the shop Levi and the others begin to guess just what the hell Tutu Guy does for a living.

 

 

The next time it's soaking wet from a surprise rain shower, and Levi audibly goes “What the fuck” when Tutu Guy boards the train.

Between Tutu Guy's legs, as he's toweling off his hair in one of the open seats, is a record player.

An antique record player, with records peeking out from the shoulder bag that looks just as ancient. Tutu Guy sees his confusion and smiles, shrugging as if to say 'What can you do' before finally drying off the last of the water and plugging his headphones in. His face is notably redder.

Levi is tempted to snap a picture with his phone so everyone at the shop will believe him when he tells them about it.

 

 

The tea shop has started to keep a tally of Tutu Guy, so the next time Levi sees him he only takes his phone out and types up what strange thing is happening.

This time it's a giant wooden tree as tall as Tutu Guy is. He looks exhausted from carrying it, but smiles as he always does at anyone who makes eye contact with him. He briefly drops the tree on his foot and swears a mile long in angry German, which sends a shiver up Levi's spine that he omits from the details on his phone.

Tutu Guy spends that day flexing the injured foot and muttering in even more sexy German, but a few English words slip out that Levi can't hear over the rattle of the subway car.

 

 

Hanji is with him the next time he sees Tutu Guy, and they jab him roughly in the ribs when Tutu Guy boards with a makeup kit as big as his torso.

“Holy shit. You didn't mention he's a human dorito.” Levi only rubs his sore ribs and glares at Hanji for being loud. They don't seem to notice and continue on. “He's hot.”

Levi says nothing.

“Really hot.”

Tutu Guy's headphones block him from the world, and he starts rapping to Nicki Minaj under his breath as Hanji gestures to his muscles.

“This entire time we've been picturing some creeper and you have utterly neglected to mention he was a scruffy Olympian.”

Levi glares at them and wonders why he agreed to have lunch together before his shift. “I don't see a difference.”

“I do.”

Tutu Guy doesn't notice their arguing, and continues on to finish his Monster verse. He smiles at Levi just once before he gets off.

 

 

The next time he sees Tutu Guy, the subway gets stopped halfway through its route and they spend half an hour staring at each other. Levi is sure they both look odd, considering he has been a firm believer that only the weak stop wearing black in summer and Tutu Guy has glitter on his cheeks to go with a bright pink tank top.

The mommy bag has made its reappearance, this time filled with sandwiches and Capri Suns. The Spanish grandmother is in the corner of the car humming church songs to herself and across from her is a surly businessman sweating through his suit.

Tutu Guy speaks first, albeit nervously. “Do you know how long the delay will be?”

His accent isn't as bad as Levi expected, but still present. He obviously hasn't lived in the city long. “No telling. This happens all the time.”

Tutu Guy curses and shakes his head. “I really have somewhere to be, I'll get in trouble if I don't show...”

“Don't you have a car?” Levi asks. He normally hates small talk but this is the most he's ever seen Tutu Guy say and he'll be damned if he doesn't milk it.

“Sold it. The model wasn't fit for American speedways anyway,” Tutu Guy shrugs. Levi tucks away the fact he very much  _ is  _ foreign  and hasn't fully assimilated to city life.

The subway gives a lurch as it starts up again, and they don't speak to each other for the rest of the ride.

Tutu Guy does smile at him when he gets off, and waves over his shoulder. Levi lightly waves back without realizing it.

He frowns when he realizes how much time he's devoted to this fucking guy.

 

 

The next time he sees Tutu Guy he isn't on the subway.

He's at work.

It's the evening shift, one he enjoys because the only customers are lazy people who stay quiet and sip their drinks as they use the shop wifi, and Levi is lazily deleting texts from Hanji at the counter when the bell rings. He looks up and his eyes widen as a small army of little girls dressed as fairies run in and begin excitedly chattering around the sweet drinks menu.

Following them in is a terrifying small blonde woman in sweats, and Tutu Guy.

“Girls, girls, get in line! Decide what you want and then move aside!” Tutu Guy yells above their high pitched noise. The terrifying blonde whistles once and the girls immediately fall silent and into a single file line. Tutu Guy looks impressed. “Thanks Annie.”

The blonde Levi now notes as Annie shrugs and approaches the first little girl to help her decide. Behind her Tutu Guy finally notices who runs the counter and his face has seized up.

They stare at each other for a moment before Tutu Guy begins. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Levi replies. He gestures to the crowd of children. “Yours?”

“Uh, yeah-” Tutu Guy starts, then doubles back to clarify. “I mean, they're my students. Ballet recital. They've worked really hard, so...”

Levi nods, and begins to make the disgusting sugary drinks the little girls are demanding. He holds in his grimace only because the curly haired girl at the front looks so excited to order all by herself. For their sake he can afford not to vomit every time he announces a 'Rooty Tooty Sweet'N Fruity' is ready. Tutu Guy waits until all of them have something, Annie included, before approaching and ordering his own drink. The name he gives to write on the cup is 'Eren'.

When Eren isn't looking Levi checks the ballot taped up behind the dividing wall.

Apparently Erwin nailed it, he guessed 'Dance Instructor'. Fucker was about to get rich.

 

 

Eren shows up again the next day sans army of children.

“No props?”

Eren blushes and shakes his head. “I was actually wondering if...well it's stupid, so-”

Levi can see Hanji and Petra peering out from the beak room, Petra mouthing 'wow' as she sees the tight tank top over the counter. “Spit it out, I have work to do.”

“Would you like to, I dunno...go out and have a drink?” He blanches as he realizes just where he is. “At a place that you don't...already...work at?”

Levi lifts one hand behind his back and flips the bird to Hanji, who is making dying screechy noises from their not to secret hiding spot. Eren drums his fingers on the counter and attempts to look everywhere _but_ Levi. For a split second the word 'cute' crosses Levi's mind.

“Promise I won't get swarmed with kids and you have a deal.”

Eren smiles brightly, and Levi doesn't see Petra hand Hanji 50 dollars with a frown.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment or leave kudos, and don't be afraid to drop by my [WRITING BLOG](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com) where I discuss fanfics and ideas at length. I'm also free for questions 24/7.


	3. Day 3: Catch Me if You Can: Cap 2 au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything went to hell the day they found Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe
> 
> seeing this au hurt people literally gives me all the joy in the world

 

 

Everything went to hell the day they found Eren. 

Finding spies in every level of L.E.G.I.O.N., people they've worked with for years and thought of as friends, finding out that Erwin's life work was riddled with holes-the fact it all took place over the course of a week felt unreal to everyone involved.

It felt more unreal to the core cluster of those who knew Eren from before. Even when the spies were purged and L.E.G.I.O.N. was starting to rebuild from the ashes, Erwin only nodded and set aside funds when told Eren had vanished in the middle of the chaos. Maybe it was out of guilt for the past or maybe Erwin was really concerned about the boy. No one cared to ask. Levi was given the money, Mikasa the weapons they could spare, and Armin the data they could manage to scrape together on the identity Eren had managed to carve for himself.

The Rogue, or The Berserker as he was known in some circles, was an assassin only talked about in the darkest underbellies of society. Armin could never pin him down to one area specifically, there were hits with his name on it everywhere from South America to China to remote islands that barely had their own government. He preferred shots to the head as his killing move but occasionally strayed to knife work.

Armin once went into detail on the savagery involved in the stabbings, but stopped halfway through and resumed quietly working. That had been during their brief stint in Australia where they found a destroyed base filled with smoking computers and an emptied weapons bunker.

There were bodies, too, but they didn't talk about those.

They found a lot everywhere they went.

The journey started in DC, finding a building burned to the ground that contained the destroyed remains of a terrorist cell. Armin sent back the reports to Erwin and with disgust it was discovered it was the same group who infiltrated L.E.G.I.O.N.

Then there was Canada, where three politicians were murdered in their sleep before another base-this time underground in the mountains-was destroyed in a mass bombing. The face mask Eren wore during their first fight was hung from a tree just outside the blast range.

South America was a bit of an adventure, with Mikasa punching out some sort of river monster as the trio closed in on a remote jungle base that seemed to double as a manor. They found the owner half eaten in a cage with his illegal pet tiger.

And so it went. Chile, Spain, Australia, Russia-too many bases in Russia, too many for anyone's tastes-China, North  _ and  _ South Korea, then a circle jerk of locations scattered across Europe. Each one had the same story. Dead bodies, bullet holes in the wall, computer systems smashed...after the first seven locations the hard drives always seemed to be placed somewhere safe, sometimes in cases where Armin would see them.

In London, a scarf was left hanging on a hook that oddly resembled the garment Mikasa wore long ago.

In Stockholm, a cold cup of tea was left on a desk and untouched by the violence in the rest of the room.

In Berlin, there was nothing. Armin, who had been trying valiantly to decipher Eren's behavior, was worried. Mikasa remained stone faced but the grip she kept on her coffee as Armin entered the latest data showed her distress. Levi left the two of them to themselves and attempted to sleep.

He was woken by something heavy settling on top of him.

Being trained as an agent and having the skills he did, Levi didn't move but quickly cataloged where his gun was in the dark hotel room. The window was open judging from the breeze and the the distant sounds of honking car horns were filtering in. Levi could see the outline of his handgun on the nightstand.

The weight settled into a familiar stance he distantly recognized with an ache.

"Eren-"

"Mission failed."

Levi had to squint to make out Eren's form. His hair was worse than ever, overgrown and filthy and clinging to his face. His prosthetics were hidden by ratty clothes that looked dirtier than his hair. The smell of an alleyway was stuck to him, bathing their shared space in the streets of Berlin's shady side-but for all the dirt and muck Levi didn't  _ care  _ because Eren sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink since their previous lives.

"...mission failed?" Levi repeated. "What mission?"

"Mision log #3298: Kill Sannes en route to L.E.G.I.O.N. questioning. Fulfilled. Mission log #3299: Kill agents Levi and Mikasa Ackerman, plant evidence to suggest treachery. Failed."

Levi moved, sliding out from under Eren with far too much ease, and met eyes with the assassin on his lap. There were bags under Eren's eyes bigger than  _ his,  _ lines tracing his cheekbones that looked far too steep. Levi's hands clenched in the sheets as he realized Eren hadn't been eating.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Mission failed. Retreat to handler...” was Eren's meek reply.

Levi frowned softly. “Your handlers are dead, Eren.”

Eren's form began to shake softly. “Mission failed. Retreat to handler.”

“They're dead, Eren. You killed-” Eren's prosthetic suddenly moved, gripping Levi's throat in one hand. Levi could breathe, he could miraculously breathe, and followed the motion of Eren pushing his head back into his pillow. Eren's shaking only intensified. The only sounds were breathing and the soft mechanical whir from Eren's hand. “...Eren?”

“Not you.” Eren mumbled. “Not you, not you...killed all the handlers...killed them all...not you. Can't kill you. You _are_ a handler, you _are-can't kill you-”_

Levi feels the fingers of Eren's fake hand loosen, and bright eyes filled with too many and not enough emotions shine at him from under matted hair.

“ _Why can't I kill you?”_

Levi doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but he lifts one hand to thread his fingers through Eren's fake ones. Eren's frustration doubles, his mumbling becoming incoherent, but he grips back so tightly Levi thinks his fingers are going to bruise.

He already knows what he's going to do when Eren calms down. He only briefly hopes that Eren doesn't run when he asks him to stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment/kudos and VISIT ME at my [WRITING BLOG](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com) where I talk in depth about these aus and post art and casually destroy hearts


	4. Day 4: Fireflies: Cap 2 au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...I...we sat down before. And the lights.” Eren pauses, squinting a bit and looking more and more confused. “They blinked. Around.”
> 
> Levi's brow crinkles, and suddenly he remembers. “Fireflies. We sat together on watch and fireflies were out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Cap 2 au comin at ya, breakin hearts

 

Eren looks smaller without his prosthetics.

Levi was used to Eren being bigger than him, used to his confidence only adding more to their height difference as Eren's fire spread and made it seem like he could take the world. But the Eren he sees now is...small. So very small. The first thing Erwin ordered was for his arm and leg to be taken away and the amount of _scars-_

The fact Eren never reacted as his limbs were removed said too much. He hates thinking about it. But with Eren in his apartment now, hidden away should his captors want him back, all Levi does is think about it.

Eren usually stays where Levi leaves him. For the first day or two of their return Levi had to go in to report on Eren's retrieval and status, only for him to return home and find Eren sitting in the same seat Levi propped him on that morning. He wouldn't eat unless given orders. He wouldn't shower unless instructed. Levi was horrified to realize that instead of sleeping Eren would lay down on top of the bed and stare at the ceiling.

One day Levi comes in from buying groceries and sees Eren has moved. The balcony door is open and Levi nearly drops the bags in a panic-only to relax when he sees Eren seated on his oft unused patio chair and is staring at the skyscrapers in the distance. He doesn't react when Levi sets the bags down to join him.

Eren is still so small, it hurts to look at. The complexion of his skin looks a tad better, Levi was following cooking instructions-from _Mike_ of all people-just so he wouldn't blow away in a strong wind. The hard angles in his face are still too sharp for his liking. The empty sleeve of Eren's shirt, really Levi's since Mikasa was still putting together clothes, dangles uselessly in the breeze. Glancing down Levi is glad to see Eren has tied off the empty leg of his sweatpants. It wouldn't do for him to catch that on something.

Surprisingly, it's Eren who breaks the silence.

“...the lights.”

Levi stares at Eren's profile in the light, taking in how intently Eren is focused on the distant buildings. “What about the lights?”

“...I...we sat down before. And the lights.” Eren pauses, squinting a bit and looking more and more confused. “They blinked. Around.”

Levi's brow crinkles, and suddenly he remembers. “Fireflies. We sat together on watch and fireflies were out.”

“Fireflies.” Eren repeats dreamily. Levi's chest grows a bit warm at the memory. Eren had been so happy to see the little bugs, wishing he had a jar to catch them in as he told stories about collecting them as a child. “But...it was different.”

Levi nods. “It was a different time.”

“I was...smaller.” Eren's gaze finally breaks to look over his flesh arm, focusing on his hand. Levi can spot faint bite marks etched into the skin. “...it wasn't...you are...”

Levi sighs and looks to the sky. This close to the city the stars are nearly invisible, something he hates about this new era. Back then he and Eren had seen so many twinkling lights that the universe looked even more vast above them. “It was a different life. We were different people. We had jobs to do.”

“Missions.” Eren didn't voice it as a question, exactly, but his tone wasn't firm. It was more like a suggestion.

“Yes. Missions. And I think...I think we won, judging from this world.” Levi looks away from the stars back at Eren, and finds Eren is looking at him now. “Do you only remember the old world? Or this one, too?”

Eren blinks, breathes heavily and looks confused as he sorts through his own mind. “...I don't know.”

The silence returns, framed by the nightly sounds of the city and the soft breeze making the upstairs neighbors wind chimes jingle. Levi savors the fact that Eren simply spoke for once.

“Sir.” Levi hates that. He hates it so much why can't Eren shake that habit away- “What...what is my prosthesis status?”

Levi blinks. A question; now that's something rare out of Eren's mouth. Aside from that first night, that first real conversation where Eren couldn't stop asking _why can't I kill you_ he wouldn't question what he was told. “We...we handed them over to the technical labs, which are a mess after the shit you stirred up-no offense-and a report came back today.” He glances at Eren, to try and gauge his response, and continues. “Three bombs and two different devices designed to inject chemicals into your blood were found. Arlert-you remember him, right? The small blonde?” Eren nods once. “He's going to try to remove those and improve the prosthetics so it won't...well the report said that the design wasn't legally safe. It was hurting you.”

Eren doesn't react. He only replies in a flat robotic tone. “It was essential to the mission.”

“You don't deserve to be in pain just to have an arm and leg.” Levi bites back the anger, the urge to flip the table and pull Eren close and scream how what happened wasn't right, Eren was never supposed to be like this- “Anyway, Arlert is going to see if he can fix it. Or build you new ones. We should hear back by the end of the week.”

Eren only looks more confused. He blinks several times, staring down at the small patio table his cane is leaning against, and then looks back at Levi. “Am I on leave, sir?

Too many times lately Levi's felt like he was kicked in the chest. “No, Eren.”

“Then...I am expected to join a mission without the prosthesis?”

Levi clenches his fists. “ _No_ , Eren. No missions. No leave. You aren't doing any of that anymore.”

Eren still looks so confused, the concept of _not working_ being so foreign that he simply can't process it. “...then I am decommissioned? Will another asset take my place?”

Levi sighs. Erwin brought up the idea of therapists, people trained for this sort of thing, and now Levi understood why. Simply expecting Eren to recover wasn't logical. “No one is taking your place. You aren't going to run missions. You aren't doing _anything-_ you just...you just need to rest. Recover.”

“Rest...” Eren slowly turns his head again to face the skyscrapers.

Levi has never been an emotional person. At least not outwardly. This new world, this world where Isabel and Farlan are a few doors away and his mother is eagerly awaiting on the other end of the phone, has allowed him a bit more freedom, but outwardly he still keeps it all in. Seeing Eren like that hurts. Eren was always a ball of emotion, always feeling the extreme-always ecstatic instead of simply happy, or furious instead of simply angry...

“...you know...my mother moved out to the country a few years ago. She works from home,” Levi starts. “It's a nice place. Lots of nature.” He actually hates it out there, the mosquito population always make him a buffet and his mother is too nonchalant about animals digging in her trash. But Eren...the Eren he remembers, and hopes still somehow exists, would enjoy the space. “Would you like to see the fireflies again?”

Eren blinks at him. There is no excited answer, no twitch of the limbs betraying glee at the idea of meeting Levi's mother, there is only vague confusion at the request and a study of Levi's face for some kind of deception.

Levi stands up, pushing Eren's cane closer for when he decides to come in. Letting Eren stretch his free will seems like a good idea. “I'll go call. See if she has space for us. You can come in whenever, just don't sleep out here.”

Eren doesn't say anything. Levi doesn't hear a thing from him until he's halfway through dialing Kuchel's number and Eren's soft voice repeats “Fireflies...” as he focuses once again on the skyscrapers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to COMMENT/KUDOS since it's how I continue living and writing, and also to stop by my [WRITING BLOG](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com) where I do a lot more fic stuff, post art, and also tell pointless stories about pointless things.


	5. Day 5: Mythology: Gods au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touring museums where humans speak of them and their lives as mere myth is such a bore. But for Eren, he's willing to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is one I really wanna do more for but when it comes to actually writing it I just...blank.

 

Levi never did understand why Eren finds it so amusing to walk among mortals. Levi himself has done it more than enough to earn a tendency to avoid large groups of people simply to save himself a headache. Eren, bless him, finds mortals to be entertaining and adores watching them in their own world. 

And Levi adores Eren, so he simply goes along with it.

At the moment Eren is staring down at a group of children, gripping their parents hands and excitedly staring up at the marble statues the museum has polished to perfection. To his side a teenager is sneering at the statues and paintings, snapping photos of their genitals with his phone. Levi resists the urge to jab him in the ribs for being so disrespectful. Eren distracts him from his bout of teenager hating by whispering in his ear.

“The tour guide is about to talk about us.” The idea elates him, making him jump up and down a little, earning the ire of several parents who are still dealing with their children. When Eren is like this its easy to forget that mortals once feared speaking his name out loud.

At the front of the room the tour guide gestures to several statues to her right. Levi remembers these specifically-they were once part of a massive fountain in the center of the city. The portion depicting a monstrous face-Eren's other face-is broken and chipped but the depiction below in armor is relatively untouched.

“This is part of the famous Trost Fountain, a dedication constructed as a tribute to one of the mightiest gods of the pantheon. The Saint Hunter, the god of justice and vengeance, was said in one myth to turn into a monster of immeasurable size in order to protect the city from invaders.” Levi glances to his side. Eren is beaming. “The Saint Hunter, whose name has unfortunately been lost to time, was one of the main gods worshiped by the ancient people who lived in this city. His temples were dotted along the coast and city borders, as well as having a tribunal flame in the courthouse.”

Eren nods, Levi rolling his eyes as Eren mouths along the words _'a flame that still burns to this day in his honor'_. Eren truly finds what humans think of him to be fascinating. Mikasa has the right idea. She ignores humanity wholesale unless someone else from the pantheon calls on her. But then again Eren's excitement over humans was what led to them meeting in the first place.

A little girl points to another statue on the fountain, the one of the man in ripped peasant clothes wielding a sword. “Miss Brzenska? Who's that one?”

Miss Brzenska, to her credit, offers something that vaguely resembles a smile. “That one has a history as colorful as The Saint Hunter. The biggest myth associated with the god, aside from his legendary battle to protect Trost, is the myth about how he found his bride.”

The teenager snapchatting marble dick pics speaks up and Levi can barely contain his scowl. “Looks too buff for a chick.” Levi reaches to swat the teens phone from his hand. Without looking Eren grabs his hand and holds it tightly.

Miss Brzenska glares at the teen so harshly he takes a step back, and Levi stops protesting against Eren's iron grip.

“The myth is called so for reasons unknown, as aside from the giantess Ymir and her Lady Historia the Saint Hunter and his spouse are the most prominent homosexual couple in the pantheons mythos.” Both Eren and Levi stifle a laugh. Oh, mortals. Bless their ignorance. “In a time of great tension with surrounding kingdoms, Trost's peace was threatened and it was decided an offering needed to be made. Instead of lavish jewelry and fine meats, a human was instead offered from one of the great families that oversaw pantheon temples.”

Levi's scowl deepens at the memory. Eren lightly strokes his thumb against Levi's hand and smiles softly. “That was the past, Levi. Let it be.”

“It was _rigged_ and we didn't punish them harshly enough.” Levi growls back. The tour guide glares in their direction and they fall silent.

“The chosen human was then thrown from the coastal walls to die in the ocean. Before he died his last breath was spent cursing those who forced him to sacrifice his life. Instead of taking offense, as other war gods would do, The Saint Hunter instead heard the curse and brought the soul of the sacrifice into the pantheon. Unfortunately thanks to crusades and other disasters, his name has also been lost. The most we have is the remains of a philosophers manifesto that seems to reveal his name to be Rivai, whose family had initially overseen the temple of the victory goddess Mikasa.”

Levi cringes. Eren rubs his hand again, sighing as Levi's brow began to twitch. Oh, how Levi hates that misspelling. Ever since the earthquake that destroyed his temple, that stupid misspelling followed him endlessly. Levi scowls at Eren, envy shining through that Eren managed to survive this long with a decent nickname once his true name was gone.

“Rivai and The Saint Hunter engaged in a brief courtship before the two were married and Rivai became the god of Soldiers. His imagery was commonly associated with wings and swords, which was often painted on shields and became the official military crest of Trost three hundred years ago. Interestingly enough, he was also associated with single mothers and prostitutes, who credited him as a protector of sorts.”

The teenager Levi hated so much felt the need to mutter “Gaaaay.” under his breath. This time Eren joined in with the glaring, which the teen caught sight of and withered on contact.

“The two were reputed to be the fiercest couple in battle, and destroyed all enemies who dared threaten the city. Several other notable myths involve incidents with other gods that tested their marriage, but in the end they proved to be inseparable.”

Eren smiles, puffing his chest as he leans toward his husband. Levi shoves him back into his spot.

“If you look this way you'll see a depiction of the Hunter goddess Sasha taking down the infamous Wolf of Dauper-” Miss Brzenska leads the tour group further along, towards a chunk of wall carved with the battle scene Levi and Eren knew all too well from the amount of times Sasha told the story over dinner. The two of them linger towards the fountain piece and stare at themselves in marble.

“They never get me right.” Levi complains. “Too tall. Too thin.” He considers his words for a moment longer. “The nose looks shitty.”

“I look nice.” Eren offers. His statue is poised for battle, helmet tucked under his arm as his hair is frozen in a gentle breeze. “They got the armor wrong, of course, but it looks good.” He leans forward to stare at the details on his legs. “My calves are _really_ muscular here.”

“Don't pop a boner for yourself.” Levi mutters. “Wasn't this supposed to be our first battle together? I wore armor too that day.”

Eren nods, gently smiling at the memory. Levi had looked gorgeous in the heat of battle. “True. But I think the humans who made this only remembered you in your sacrificial outfit.”

“At least we look better than Erwin,” Levi supplies. “Doesn't he have a dickless statue here?”

Eren laughs. “Next hall over. Next to a naked Armin and Historia and Ymir doing...well what they do.”

Levi lets out a harsh 'tch' noise, watching as the tour group stops to take photos of a vase depicting the Underworld. “Humans are perverts.”

“You were human once.”

“Don't remind me.”

Eren's eyes linger on the statues a moment longer before he takes Levi's hand and leads them back towards the tour. “I'll keep doing it then. I like seeing who's responsible for making someone like you.”

Levi groans lightly, Eren laughs again, and they rejoin the tour just in time to hear Miss Brzenska start another story.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave COMMENTS/KUDOS. And don't be afraid to take a gander at my [WRITING BLOG](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com) where I'm willing to chatter endlessley about these dorks for hours


	6. Day 6: Storm: Gods au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's moods tend to affect his surroundings. 
> 
> Levi had noticed this when he first arrived, how the room brightened with Eren's smile and dulled when he turned angry. How thunderclouds rumbled in the distance when his brow furrowed and his teeth began to bare themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of steam....running so low...ereri week is almost over.....

 

Eren's moods tend to affect his surroundings. 

Levi had noticed this when he first arrived, how the room brightened with Eren's smile and dulled when he turned angry. How thunderclouds rumbled in the distance when his brow furrowed and his teeth began to bare themselves.

Walking into the massive temple holding Eren's throne, Levi is greeted by heavy thunder. Eren doesn't look at him, doesn't peel his eyes away from the smooth reflection in the center of the floor that acts as his eyes into the world below. The humans in the city are closing their shops and preparing their homes.

“Are you seriously cursing Trost?”

Eren lifts his head from its perch on his fist, still angry but eyes softening as they settle on Levi. “Of course not.” He fidgets in his seat, glancing back down at the mortals and his angry expression returning tenfold.

“From the sound of it you're sending them a hurricane.”

Eren huffs. “It's nothing. I'm not a weather god, I can't do anything _too_ bad.” Levi doesn't reply. Instead he settles to lean against the throne, staring down at the portal that leads to his former home. He wonders if he searches hard enough he can eventually find Isabel. He wonders if she's stopped crying over him yet. Eren flexes his fingers from forming a tight fist and sighs. “Would it be so bad, though? To hurt them? After what they did to you?”

Levi's eyes narrow. Maybe at one point he would have said yes. When he was evicted from the temple and had to survive in the slums, or when the gross old men from the church came to collect him, he may have welcomed something like that.

But as things are, looking down at the world he once belonged to, he finds he can't pick the people who wronged him out of the crowd.

“You can't just punish all humans for the actions of the few.” Levi ends up saying. “I know for a god, who doesn't see us as individuals, that's a little hard to comprehend.”

“I see you as individuals.” Eren protests. “I just...we told you. We told all of you years ago what the proper virtues to live by were. How to treat each other if you wanted peace.”

Levi swivels his head to glare at the god, unimpressed. A lesser man would never dare to do such a thing but Eren took no offense. It was touching and confusing and infuriating all at once how Eren would listen to each one of his words with rapt attention. “Humans aren't single minded cattle, Eren. They do what they want to do. And they decide for themselves what they think is right and wrong.”

Eren takes in each word, expression softening just a tad. “And they thought it was right? What they did to you?”

“They said it was.” Levi breaks their eye contact to look back down, a sliver of disgust as he spotted the sea wall. It still felt unreal. Somewhere in that ocean is his body, rotting away without a chance of joining his mother in the family burial plots. “They convinced others that killing me was right. But in the end others like me know it was only so they could legally cut me out without being punished.”

Levi's eyes widen when Eren's hand settles on his. He hadn't even heard him get up-when he looks away from the portal Eren is standing next to him and the storm brewing outside is turning into cold wind. “...I'm sorry.”

“You aren't the one who corrupted the temples.” Levi reminds him.

“No, I didn't.” Eren frowns. “But I demanded that humanity proves their devotion when they call for me, and someone took advantage of that to hurt you.” The cold air is making Levi shiver, Eren standing just a bit closer. Levi is all too trapped by his big sad eyes.

“It doesn't matter what system is in place, people will find a way to use it for themselves. That's how the world works.”

“I wish it was better.” Eren's other hand comes up to softly cup Levi's cheek. When they first met, when Eren had been at his touchiest, Levi would have shoved him away. Now it feels comforting. Tender. “You _deserved_ better. All I could do to help you was pull your soul out of the ocean.”

Levi sighs, allowing Eren's thumb to stroke his cheek. He hopes no one walks in to catch them like this. The last thing he needs is Erwin, the great pretentious asshole, to start calling him a bride again. “It can't be helped.”

“It _could._ ” Eren mumbles, lowering his forehead to rest against Levi's. “I could go down there myself and hunt them down for you.”

“Romantic.” Levi replies flatly. “I'm sure a war god making a sudden appearance to drag the head of the temples to the Underworld will blow over well.”

“It's better than letting them live.” Eren's grip on Levi tightens, lightning flashing outside the temple followed by a loud crack of thunder. In the portal the last few humans stuck outside duck for cover. “They've made a mockery of the pantheon and the rules we crafted to _help_ them.”

Levi works one hand free and raises it to brush Eren's hair from his eyes. Gold glistens under messy bangs and the shining jewel of Eren's headpiece reflects Levi's face back at him. “How about we leave to have dinner, and you start to think of a plan once this storm blows over?”

“Would you help me? This is justice for you, after all.”

Levi looks away. Eren's blunt honesty will be the death of him. “ _Someone_ needs to stop you from smiting the innocent.”

Eren smiles, thunder rumbles, and somewhere in the pantheon Erwin and Hanji make more jokes about Eren's new bride.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill-leave a comment and take a gander at my [WRITING BLOG](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com). Maybe even take a look at my other fanfics. 
> 
> I have [another fantasy ereri au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1957959) where Eren is a psychic in canonverse, and an [erejeanmarco collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3465857) for those who like an ot3 with a side of werewolves and voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment/kudos or visit me at my [WRITING BLOG](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com) where I talk in depth about fics, aus, or general nonsense. I even post art sometimes. 
> 
> And thank you VERY much for reading


End file.
